Do You Want to Play?
by Obsideor
Summary: Unwillingly resurrected and controlled, the Master is forced to eliminate the Doctor. But this time, the duo must survive the Playhouse, a deathtrap filled with sick games they must beat. Can they survive the fun? 10Donna
1. Summoning

Heya, everybody! "Hello, my name is Liz," for all the people who have never read my stuff before. "Hi, guys! I have a new story for you!" to all those who have followed my epic religiously. And a special, "Hey friend, I love you! Dhamaal was so funny, I've been quoting it all day!" to –FaCeTeD-DiAmOnD- !!! Please enjoy this first chappy, cuz I say so. Thank you.

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, the Master would never die under any circumstances. However, the Master died. Therefore, I do not own Doctor Who.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

The room was black and freezing, like a vat of liquid tar. Some silvery, flickering orbs dipped and curved around the circular area, lighting it just enough so that the people inside could see what was going on. A circle of around twenty people lined the outer rim, all dressed in a series of black satin-like robes and silver headpieces, which shone fluidly by the light of the flying entities. A velvety mat lay in the center, on which all seemed to be focusing their attention. The outline of a naked human form was slightly visible, but nothing specific could be determined.

One of the people in the circle spoke, in a deep, commanding tone. "Begin the song, brothers. It begins…now!"

All at once, a great, terrible sound arose from the multitude. Pitches high and low, screeching and gentle, beautiful and horrifying bounced madly around the obsidian dome. Any normal person would have been driven mad by the din, but the cloaked singers seemed unfazed. The ritual continued for an age, until finally they concluded their hymn with one last synchronized roar.

Afterward, all settled back to their original silence; this time, though, they were expectant, as if they were waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, for a time, but no one appeared worried by the lack of events. Their strange, eerie patience was unnaturally strong.

Suddenly, a great scream emitted from the person, or the creature, enclosed in the circle. It thrashed and groaned, obviously in splitting pain. Not one of the singers raised a finger to help; by their reaction (or lack of one, rather), it seemed that this was perfectly normal for this process.

The torturous cries ceased after an agonizingly long time, at which the cloaked figures rose simultaneously. The one who had spoken before, apparently the leader, stretched out a hand.

"Rise."

At his command, the person leaped up in shock, and with a startling yell, charged at the leader.

"I do not think so." An iridescent bubble formed around the attacker, causing him to halt in his tracks and stand there, panting in fury and apparent pain.

The leader chuckled stonily. "We have another task for you. You failed miserably the last time. I hope that your results are a bit more productive this time around. For your sake."

Growling roughly, the other snarled, "No. You won't use me, not again. I won't have it!"

"Oh, is that so? You seem to be under the impression that you have a choice in the matter, scum."

His fists clenched, the tension in his muscles rising with each rattling breath. "I won't," he said in a hoarse whisper. "There's no way I'll ever obey you. Don't even try it, you hear?"

"See how he tries to change our minds!" the leader chortled, gesturing to his companions, who joined in. "It does no good. You _will_ complete your mission, if it is the last thing you ever do."

"Which it won't be. I'll break free this time, you'll see. You won't hold me for long."

"Really? How fascinating!" he taunted. "I cannot wait to witness it."

Tension reaching its breaking point, the victim roared violently and smashed through his miniature prison, hands reaching for his insulter's throat.

"Bind him!" he cried, stepping back out of harm's way.

Immediately the command was obeyed, and four singers leaped out to grab the man's arms. Flailing around, they managed to hold him still long enough to put four fingers, one per person, to his head.

"No!" he shrieked, as his muscles froze. "No! Stop, please! No! I don't want to! _PLEASE _- !" The rest of his plea was cut short as his eyes rolled back, and his body went limp in the singers' arms.

"Take him away," ordered the leader. "Dress him and put him where he is needed."

"How are we to know he will finish it?" inquired one singer in a monotone.

Another laugh arose in his throat. "He will," he murmured. "Do not doubt him. This time is different. This time we have ultimate control."

Unconscious, the man was lost in a cool, drifting void. Nothing was there except him and the calm, just floating. Abruptly, a sound appeared in the distance, gradually getting louder and louder and louder until it was thumping right inside his mind, over and over, never ending, never changing.

_DUH-nuh-nuh-nuh_

_DUH-nuh-nuh-nuh_

_DUH-nuh-nuh-nuh_

_DUH-nuh-nuh-nuh_

Outside his mind, the leader smiled with smirking white teeth. "This time we have the drums."

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Okays, since I am dead in love with the Master, I just NEEDED to bring him back. Maybe you understand, maybe you don't, but it was a physical NEED. His skinny, charming, evilness is just so damn SEXY!!! You know what I mean? Tell me you do and make my day.

So how did you like it? Please R&R, I desperately want your opinions, criticisms, praise, and suggestions. Also (**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!)**, I need your thoughts on who the companion should be. Since it is after Season 3, but Season 4 has yet to air, what do I do? Martha? Donna and Martha? Just Donna? Should Rose be in there at all? Please tell me what you think, it is all up to you guys! Thanks, **l**ove you all to bits!

Liz


	2. Lady Talk

Hello again! Thank you for reading, whoever you are. I wish that more people had read and reviewed the prologue, but hey! You can't have everything. But guys, if you read this, please please please tell me what you think! I don't care what it is, except if it is a vulgar chain letter thing which someone did. It's the very first review :( So even if you hate it, tell me how to make it better!

**P.S.** I decided to make it Donna, because it would be funnier. _Pardonnez-moi_ in advance for any OOC (Out Of Character, for those who don't know, hey it can happen, I just found out what it means today) moments. And I just know it's gonna happen. Hopefully I will be done with the fic by the time Season 4 airs (at least for you guys in the UK), so you won't have the chance to yell.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I possess, hold, have, be in possession of, be the owner of, have possession of, or any other synonym of "own," Doctor Who. That sounded really weird. You get the message though, right? Good.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

"But I don't understand _why_ we need to go to a drug store!"

Donna threw her hands into the air and sighed. "Look, Doctor. I'm not gonna try and explain it to you again. If you didn't get it last time, you're not gonna get it this time."

She bit into the fluffy cupcake she was holding savagely, savoring its sweetness. "Mmmmm, that's good."

Annoyed, he leaped out of the captain's chair and came over to her resting place, the hammock that she had strung between two of the TARDIS supports. "C'mon, Donna. Try me."

Biting her lip slightly, she stared up at the ceiling in thought. How was she going to explain to this dense male alien every female's worst nightmare? "Okay," she began slowly, "every month, we ladies go through this thing, okay? It has to do with having kids."

The Doctor nodded seriously. Time and time again, his companions had experienced this phenomenon, and every time he had suffered for it. Martha hadn't been too bad, Rose had been awful, and Donna… to put it lightly, a living nightmare. Susan and Romana had never complained of anything, but the other, human ones, once a month, had changed drastically. They were moody, tired, hungry, snappish, lazy, sensitive, pushy, whiny, had odd cravings, stayed in bed, and went to the loo a lot. He tried to understand, he really did. But this was the first time he had actually ventured to ask.

She swung back and forth uncomfortably, trying to figure out how to explain the next bit. "Yeah, so we have this thing, er, every month, and we kind of get weird. For a few days, not very long. And we also need, er… feminine supplies from the shop." Another piece of the sugary dessert disappeared down her throat.

"What kind of… feminine supplies?" he asked innocently, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to her.

"Do I gotta go into detail?" she sighed, staring at him meaningfully and devouring the remainder of her cupcake.

Blushing violently, he snapped upright and headed for the console. "Okay, okay. I've heard enough."

"Good." She groaned and tumbled out of the hammock. "Remind me to buy more cupcakes when we get there." A pained gasp sounded as she did. "And Advil. Lots and lots of Advil."

"If you say so," the Doctor muttered, peering intently at the monitor. "Where to?" he asked distractedly.

Still sitting on the floor, Donna spun her head in a flash. "Weren't you _listening_?" she snapped irritably. "_Drug store_?"

"Oh…yeah, right. Sorry, er…yeah."

"Spastic little…" She continued her rant with a string of muttered expletives.

Still flushed red, the Time Lord fiddled with a knob on one of the TARDIS's many control panels. A high-pitched, whistle, like that of a boiling kettle, was emitting blaringly from the tiny speakers. The pitch rose to screeching heights, then plummeted down to the lowest bass like a rocket.

"That's not right..." he mumbled, frowning even harder.

"What's'matter?" Donna asked irritably, pushing herself up from the floor and coming over to the Doctor. "Just looks like an airplane to me. Lots of pointless buttons and an in-flight telly." She gestured to the tiny screen. "You got peanuts as well?"

"Actually, yes. But we'll get to that later. First we need to deal with_ this_." A useless point at the monitor accompanied his words.

She gave him the most condescending look she could manage. "And what would _this_ be?" she inquired, voice dripping in thick, sticky sarcasm.

"I'm not sure, really. Doesn't look like anything I've ever seen. But whatever it is, we're headed straight for it."

No matter what, Donna would never understand the Doctor's way of thinking. 'Okay, we're headed for this huge, unstable asteroid, but don't worry!' 'Isn't fiddling with explosives fun?' 'I've always wanted to tickle a Yamankanian Poison Oceaton!' His apparent apathy toward potentially life-threatening situations never ceased to amaze her, and she had only been with him for a little more than two weeks. 'How can you be so… not caring?' she asked him almost every time, but he always answered with one of his signature silly grins and raced off to save a planet, or a space station, or whatever happened to be threatened at the time.

"I might be wrong here, but if you are something over nine hundred years old, and we are encountering something you have never seen, shouldn't we _not_ be heading straight for whatever it is?"

He looked at her, a bewildered expression on his face. "Why would you say that?" asked the Doctor, pure innocence written on his face. "Let's go have a look!" And, grinning with dimpled cheeks, he sprinted energetically toward the door, just as she knew he would.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Yay! An update! This chappy, upon reading it again, could have been a stand-alone oneshot, couldn't it? Yeah, it could. It really had nothing to do with the plot, just some expository blabber. Whatever, it's all good in da hood.

Apologies again to anyone who thinks Donna is too OOC. Please tell me if she is, and if she is perfect, tell me that too. I need your opinions, people! I really do care!


	3. Impossibilities

I don't know why I'm not updating as fast as I was, but I'm not. I'm sorry. School is just so hectic, and since I'm in Geometry High Honors (which is a level and then some higher than is normal for a freshman; no, I'm not bragging, I hate it) it is so frickin hard to understand it all! When will I ever need to write a two-column proof in life? Tell me, please! I'm gonna be a writer/actress, not some mathematician weirdo (apologies for you who like maths and want to be mathematicians, I just don't understand that way of thinking). Anyway, onward with the story!

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

"What. Is. That?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

The duo stood just inside the TARDIS, staring out into the vortex. Even Donna, who was ignorant to the whole inner workings of time travel, knew that this was not supposed to be there.

"It's a…"

"…mall?"

The Doctor turned to look at her with a disbelieving stare that could have burned water. "No, it is _not_ a _mall_. Do you have to be such a… a-?"

"- a _woman_?" she finished, glaring with equal intensity.

"Well, yeah!" he spluttered, half-laughing, half-mocking.

"I'm just going to ignore that little comment of yours," she said, switching her attention to the phenomenon outside of the TARDIS. "So what is it, if not a mall?"

Scratching the back of his neck in thought, he squinted as he studied the building they were looking at. Indeed, it had the appearance of a fairly large shopping centre, complete with protruding boxy areas, except for the fact that it was fluorescing in psychedelic colors. Oh, and that it was rotating slowly in circles, while floating in midair right in the middle of the vortex itself. Clearly, this was a cause to be alarmed.

"I… its – well, I don't know. It's – that's not even _possible_!" he cried, utterly bewildered.

"Well, _apparently _it _is_ possible, so why don't we work on figuring out why it's there?" _Honestly_, she thought, _all men are the same_.

"That part's obvious, though, isn't it?" By the expression on her face, it wasn't to her, and the Doctor went on to explain. "It's meant for us. Think about it, something that's physically impossible, and it just _happens_ to materialize right in front of us? The last Time Lord in existence and companion in his TARDIS? A coincidence? I don't think so."

"Then we'd probably do right to fly away from this trap thing, right?"

He stood there for a few seconds after her words, staring out at the slowly moving building with his brow furrowed up tightly. The Doctor seemed to be seriously contemplating something, and Donna, being the nosy nag she was, was going to find out what.

"You have any ideas about this?" she asked suspiciously, studying his face for any accidental giveaways.

Silence impeded for some moments, but was broken as he said, "No, sorry. No. I just thought…well, no. Maybe…but….nah, can't be. It's impossible."

She snorted heartily and pointed to the rainbow structure. "So is this, apparently. But it's there. I'm looking right at it."

"You don't understand. _It's impossible._" As he said this, he pivoted and headed back to the TARDIS console. "No, leave it open," he added as she made to close the doors.

"Hey, hey. Don't get all stroppy with me. I'm just saying, after all. You could be wrong twice in one day, you know."

Laughing outwardly, he began playing with the dial that was still making a tinny sound. She was right, of course. He had been wrong more than once before; there was no denying it. But this time he could not be incorrect. There was no way, absolutely none, that he could be alive.

"True, Donna, true. I - "

He was cut short by a violent tremor that knocked the both of them over; Donna nearly fell out of the ship, but the doors slammed shut before she did, and the worst she suffered was a mild bang on the forehead. An alarm screamed from what seemed like the TARDIS's very being, and red lights flashed blindingly in their eyes. Bumping up and down from the shaking, the Doctor and Donna crawled over to each other and held on for dear life (**A/N:** NO this is NOT a 10Donna implication, for those of you with wildly jealous imaginations).

"What the hell is going on?" Donna cried, her nails sinking deeper into the threads of his suit jacket (**A/N:** I know EXACTLY what all you pervs thought just there. I thought it too, sadly).

"It's the TARDIS!" he yelled over the din. "She knows we're in trouble, and she's trying to get away."

"From what???"

Without hesitation, he replied, "Must be that building we saw!"

"Told you it was a trap!"

"Don't start!"

The two said no more for the next few minutes, during which the tremors seemed only to increase in intensity. The frightened TARDIS tried desperately to escape whatever was pulling her, for they could feel the conflict in the jolts, but she was no match for whatever was taking them. Helpless, she finally gave in, and they surged to the left so quickly that the Doctor and Donna slammed headfirst into the console.

Stunned, the duo lay on their backs for a short while, wondering what the hell had happened. Seeing as this really wasn't improving their situation any, they slowly picked themselves up, rubbing the lumps rising on their skulls.

Donna, determined not to show her fear, asked in her least-shaky voice, "What…what happened?"

With an angry glint in his eye, he walked single-mindedly to the doors. "We're about to find out." Before he could even touch the handles, they flew open of their own accord, and he stepped back in surprise to observe the person standing there.

Holding the doors was a teenage girl, not more than fifteen by the looks of it. Her face was painted with doll-style makeup: bright lipstick, rouge circles, and colorful eye shadow. A frilly, bright blue skirt barely covered her bum, and the rest of her thin legs had multicolored, striped leggings on them. On her feet were platform purple ankle boots with many decorative zippers on the sides. Her dyed orangey-red hair was pulled into two curled pigtails; lots of neon hair clips strapped the loose strands firmly to her head. Covering her upper body was a cream-colored tank top with a matching red, green, and cream half-jacket. Overall, she was the epitome of a Japanese street style model.

"Hello!" she said in a high, girly voice, smiling widely. "Welcome to the Playhouse! What game would you like to play first?"

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

MAN that felt good! I just sat down and wrote this chappy in 2 hours! Yay! Please review, as per usual, because you know you want to. And I will lover you forever if you do. Really, I will. No joke. Really. Please believe me!!!!! (flustered)

Okay I will understand if you do not want to review now, due to that fact that you have just discovered that I am half-mad.


	4. More Impossibilities

OMG guys I am so so so so so sorry!!!! I have abandoned you for so long!! I just got caught up with my school work, and lots of stuff came up, and I just forgot/didn't have the willpower to write/forgot again. Thank you for keeping an eye on me, Bubblez. Without you, I would still be watching Spongebob and eating mac'n'cheese on the sofa instead of writing this. Thank you.

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, this fanfiction would have been done about two months ago.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

"What?" the Doctor asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"Silly! I _said_, what game would you like to play first?" Giggling, she put a finger to the corner of her mouth anime-style. "There are _so_ many, I don't know which one you could possibly choose!"

"Who are you? Who sent you? What is this place?" He tried to pull Donna back inconspicuously and shield her slightly with his shoulder, but she gave him a look and wouldn't budge.

"I'm Kimiko, silly!" she laughed, waving vig2orously. "Daddy sent me to greet you! And this, like I already told you, is the Playhouse." Her happy smile seemed to waver in her eyes, as if she were annoyed. "Now, you have three super-duper options! One, you can start playing right away. Two, you can read the rules first. And three, which is my personal favorite, you can go see Daddy and _he_ can explain the rules to you!"

Donna had never seen such a putrid person, and she stared at her with her mouth slightly open. The whole cute and peppy air surrounding Kimiko aroused a fury in her that she couldn't control. Sensing her repulsed body, the Doctor gripped her wrist to say, "Calm down." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath like her therapist had told her, she relaxed and tried not to listen every time Kimiko spoke.

Trying to make sense of the situation, the Doctor spoke, "Is 'Daddy' the one in charge here?"

"Oh, yes!" sparkled Kimiko, twirling around and beckoning them further inside. "Everyone does what Daddy says!"

"Everyone?" asked Donna.

"My sisters and me!"

Donna's mouth dropped open. "You mean the mean there are _more_ of you???"

"Anyway," interrupted the Doctor, "can you lead us to him?"

She nodded and skipped to the chrome metal door a few feet away. "It's through here and a ways. I'll show you!"

Nervously, the Doctor and Donna gave each other meaningful looks and followed her to the door. With a polite "After you!" they stepped into a literally dizzying corridor. The area they had previously left has been a simple atrium with a chrome finish. This place, however, was much different. It branched off into five different hallways, each circular like tubes. About ten yards down each one, Donna could see a similar open space that split into a quintuple fork. But the strangest thing by far had to be the walls. Each was painted in nauseating rainbow colors, like an abstract painting gone wrong. Their stomachs were turned even more, however, by the fact that the walls were spinning. Round and round and round they went, giving the illusion that _they_, in fact, were the ones spinning.

Immediately, Donna doubled over and clutched her stomach. "I'm gonna be sick!"

"Sick? Did you say 'sick'?" asked Kimiko. "Oh, no no no, we cannot have sick! You need to be tip-top healthy to play!" Her face twisted back into that slightly irritated, very unnerving expression.

The Doctor bent down next to her and patted her back awkwardly. "C'mon, Donna. I don't know what these people are up to, but from the look on this one's face, being sick probably won't help matters."

Shuddering, she straightened up and marched bravely toward Kimiko. "All right then, you, which way?"

"This way!" She pointed toward the far left hall. "You first. You may observe what you wish, but do not enter any rooms just yet!"

Donna kept a firm grip on the two handrails all the way down, pausing every few feet. As they approached a niche in the wall, the Doctor peeked around to see a circular chrome door not unlike the one they had used to enter.

"Can I - " he began, but Kimiko nodded and he did not continue. Twisting the handle cautiously, he pushed open the door and looked inside.

Before them was a vast plain, grass rippling in all directions. Wildflowers grew in patches, and a brook could be seen meandering into the distance. A small cottage sat on a ridge about thirty yards away. No matter which way they looked, all that was visible was open prairie.

Donna was the first to notice it. "Hey, wait a minute." She stretched her neck back and peered down the hall. "There's another door right there." Bravely, she sprinted to it with wobbly knees and opened it. "This isn't a meadow. It's a boat!" Frowning in thought, she ran back to the small clearing from which they had started. "That meadow is way too big to stop right there. But there's another hall, I can see it!" Slightly green in the face, she tottered back to the other two. "What's going on here?"

With a horrified expression, the Doctor opened his mouth. "It's bigger on the inside." He turned on Kimiko, prepared to yell, but her bland smile stopped him somehow. Instead, he merely said, "Who?"

A slight, but noticeable pause followed. "What do you mean, silly?" she giggled. "Follow me!" And, turning around, she skipped down the corridor, looking back for a moment to wink at the furious Doctor.


End file.
